The Hero, The Villain and The Princess
by embodimentxofxbadxluck
Summary: It is such a terrible fate, when the Villain loves the Hero, the Hero loves the Princess and yet the Princess loves the Villain. Amuto, with some Tadamu(but it's one sided), and some mentions of killing and getting hurt, but nothing explicit. Horror,mystery,drama,fantasy and twisted romance.


Hey, this came to me, not an amuto orginally but then I realised it fit, so why not...

Hope you like it, and I'm working on the next chapter to Beastly, if anyone wanted to know...

warnings:killing,blood,wickedness,obssesive disorder and implied masochism so yeah...little dark

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Hero, The Villain and The Princess

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Hero walked down the street, her pink hair swaying with the wind and her golden eyes shining in the sun. Villagers greeted her warmly wherever she passed, bowed to her out of respect and she always smiled warmly at them in return. She was, after all, their beloved hero, who slayed the monster in the east, and a dragon in the west, saved them from fire and floods, always helped everyone.

Amu sighed inwardly, dreading to go home to her parents. Her father was becoming unstable, the sickness changing him in unfathomable ways. She remembered him as a warm and bright man, who always helped whomever was in need, and took care of his family. But now, he has become cold and unresponsive, muttering things about death and demons and hell. And truly, Amu was afraid of what she may find. On a journy to the south, away from home for a week, there was no telling what could have transpired. What if her father had already pas...no, she shook her head, she wouldn't think of that.

Slowly, carefully, she stepped up to the front doors of her home, not making a sound as she walked. Quiet was all that greeted her. Fingers trembling, she closed the doors and stepped towards the kitchen. Her next step made a squelching noise and her gaze snapped to the floor. A red puddle was forming on the floor, soaking the ground upon which she walked. Her breath hitched, thoughts erratic, the worst case scenarios passing right before her eyes.

She opened the door and screamed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He sighed inwardly and tapped his foot on the dank floor. He dully noted that this space was becoming old and needed repairs. Oh, but where to find the money. He snickered to himself, why, the subjects of this kingdom surley wouldn't mind helping out a chap in need, they would give him all that he asked for. They were afraid you see, of the villain that plagued these lands. And none would oppose him, except for her, he remembered. She was the excpetion.

But where was she? She always came right on time, when the prince was in danger. His gaze slid back to the prince chained on the wall. The chains dug into his wrists and his golden hair hung over his ruby eyes. Pretty little thing, Ikuto thought, but no backbone. He was boring, and what kind of prince needed saving from a hero anyway, a girl no less. Oh well, Ikuto chuckled, easier for him to lure her here with.

Seeing that the hero wasn't coming any time soon now, his thoughts wondered, thinking back on the time he first met her. Yes, he remembered it like it was yesterday. He was sure though, that his little hero remembered it well too.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_She skipped down the street, happy after her tea with Tadase. Truly the prince was too kind to her, she giggled to herself. Her thoughts went back to the golden haired prince, he was perfect in every way. _

_She didn't see the black clad figure before it was too late. They collided and she was sent sprawling, her dress getting dirty. She cursed inwardly, fixing a smile on her face to apologise. She looked up and crossed gazes with the darkest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen, they were the colour of the night sky, and she noticed, they shone with something wicked. The handsome stranger smiled at her, but she noticed the corners of his mouth almost tilting into a smirk._

_„__My apologies miss, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" His voice was smooth, Amu noted, but dark, enticing, like a snake trying to lure you in. She wouldn't fall for it. He strecthed a hand but she ignored it, making him raise an eyebrow. Dusting herself of, Amu faced the stranger, her face twisting into a scowl._

_„__Who are you, villain?" His looked amused for a second, before his expression went back to being smug._

_„__It is impolite to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first, miss." Amu inwardly seethed, he was goading her._

_„__I am Amu the Hero, and you will not escape me villain, what is your name so I may remember it." He suddenly leaned in closer, and stole a kiss from her lips, eliciting a gasp, and a moment later, a cry of outrage. He jumped back from her, his cloak billowing with the movement. He smirked, his eyes glinting._

_„__I am Ikuto, my dear Hero, Ikuto the Villain." And he was gone from her sight._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pince Tadase couldn't say when he fell in love. It was outrageous, it was wicked, it was passionate and addictive. Tadase shivered in the chains, his body aching, but it was a good type of ache, it made him feel alive, feel good. Amu came to his mind and he couldn't decide if he should hate her or love her. She was his friend, his hero, and yet... . Tadase shook his head to clear it. He shouldn't think like that, Amu would die for him if he so much as asked. She was loyal to a fault, and despised the villain that held him captive completely. But Tadase didn't. He loved the villain absolutely, adored him, would do anything he asked for.

And yet...he was only here so Ikuto could lure _her_ to him. Her. Amu. Why was she so beloved, even the villain wanted her, though Tadase could never understand why the villain would always let her go, let her win even when she was about to lose. It bothered him, it made him angry, it made him jealous of her.

He was shaken from his musings when the heavy doors of the dungeon slammed open, a pinked haired hero seething, her eyes furious and...sad. Weird, he tought, she was never usually sad when she saved him, furious but not sad. Something must have happened, and he found he was glad. Serves her right, the perfect girl.

„You finally came, my dear hero." It was said with a breath of awe, and Tadase shivered, looking at Ikuto. His eyes shone with so much raw emotion, and Tadase grew angry. For _her_, it was always only for _her_. _She _had to go.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ikuto absolutely loved this, this thrill of the chase, a chase with her in it. Without her it wouldn't matter. She was important, his precious hero. But he would never catch her, nor let her catch him, because then she wouldn't be her anymore, she would be different. She had to be free, not chained, no, never chained.

He shivered at the sight of her, her eyes shone with fury, her pink hair messy and in dissaray. She was absolutely beautiful, even with the tinge of sadness to her. He would ask her what happened, but she wouldn't tell him. She'd tell the prince. He looked him over, and he wasn't blind. It was clear as day that the prince favored him, would do anything he was told, but that was boring. Everyone would do as they were told by him, except for her.

She was special. She was his hero. The hero of their tale.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was giddy with anticipation, and even though the death of her parents had saddened her greatly, she knew they would want her to be happy. She had found out that her mother was killed, her father guilty of the crime, and then he had died a day later, his sickness overcoming him. There was nothing she could do, so she would not let it ruin her life.

Tadase had called her, he had said they had to talk about something important, and she was to meet him in the gardens for tea. She walked ahead, her steps happy and light. Nothing would ruin this for her.

She found him sitting at the table, in the shade of the willows, sipping a glass of tea, his ruby eyes looking in the distance.

She came before him, bowed, and sat opposite of him when he waved her to the chair. His eyes had a faraway look to them, something was bothering him. She would do anything to help her prince.

„My prince, Tadase, is something the matter?" His gaze slid back to her, and he spoke.

„Amu, would you do something for me?" She nodded her head.

„Anything my prince, anything you ask of me." His ruby eyes shone with something she couldn't recognize, but she ignored it.

„Would you die for me Amu?" Her breath hitched, but she continued, speaking with conviction.

„My life is yours to do with as you please, my prince." He closed his eyes, satisfied.

„I want you to drink this" he pointed to the cup wich had a swriling red tea in it, she never saw any that colour before „I want you to die for me." Her eyes sought his, to ask if he was joking, but he wouldn't look at her. Why would her prince want her to die? But if that was his wish, then...

She took the cup in her hand, rising it slowly to her lips, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. He still wouldn't look at her. She gulped down the ruby red liquid, the colour of his eyes, and felt her body going cold. She would die.

And then she knew no more.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tadase watched in fascination as Amu fell to the ground, the cup shattering as it fell from her hand. She was so loyal, that it killed her. He had gotten the poison from a shady man in the town, and the man had told him to cry a tear into the cup, and the poison would be complete. It was without colour before one of his tears had fallen into the liquid, and then like blood, red had spread through it and coloured it the shade of his eyes. The man had told him that the intentions had to be clear, or the poison wouldn't work. That meant he had truly wanted to kill Amu...he was disgusted, but glad. Now Ikuto would be his, and his alone, and he wouldn't pay attention to anyone but Tadase.

Tadase scooped up the hero, her cold body heavy in his arms. He noticed that she didn't have any heartbeat anymore.

He had truly killed the hero. She had died for him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tadase woke up chained to a familiar wall, the damp smell tickling his nose and the moist in the air making his hair stick to his neck. He shivered when he noticed the cold azure gaze on him. Those eyes, he would do anything for the owner of those eyes. He smiled, his ruby eyes shining in the moonlight that danced through the window in the upper corner of the room. Ikuto thought he looked deranged.

Tadase's grin widened when Ikuto stalked towards him, a hand behind his back, and those eyes filling slowly with emotion. A wicked, dangerous emotion. And Tadase loved it, it was all for him. He spoke, voice giddy.

„She's gone, my Villain, my love, she cannot stand between us anymore!"Ikuto's expression didn't change.

„Aren't you happy? We can now finally be together, and no one will stand...ack" He chocked, Ikuto's free hand holding his neck, cutting of his air. Those eyes, filled with fury, with wickedness, they were looking at him, only him. He was so happy.

„You killed her." Tadase tried to nod, proud, but Ikuto wouldn't let him. Ikuto wouldn't let him do anything ever again. His neck was suddenly released and he gasped.

„Aren't you happy?" He asked, because Ikuto should be happy Amu couldn't thwart them anymore. He should be happy, so why wasn't he? It was frustrating, but Tadase wouldn't be angry at Ikuto, he could never be angry with him.

Ikuto shook his head at the pathetic creature before him.

„I am angry, beacuse she was a thousand times more then you'll ever be." Ikuto smirked, licking his lips. He would break this one, the one that stole his Amu from him, the one that clipped her wings and sent her to her grave, where she couldn't be free. And Amu always had to be free.

„I will never love you, only her, you will never be her." And as the boy began to cry tears as red as blood, Ikuto plunged the dagger into his heart. Tadase's eyes clouding over, forever looking at Ikuto with adoration and betrayal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ikuto jumped down into the freshly dug grave, opening the coffin and examining the body inside. She was still as beautiful, her skin just a bit more pale, and her lips just a bit more dry, the only marring feature, the shadows beneath her eyes. She wasn't dead for even a day.

Ikuto took out the vial of clear blue liquid and poured it in his mouth. The old man had said only the intent behind the tears was important, and magic would do the rest. His tears had turned the potion blue. Like the sky, like freedom. She would be free of the chains death had made her.

He kissed her, and poured the liquid down her throat, making sure she had swallowed. He listened one, two, three seconds, before he heard it. The beat of a newly awakened heart. He watched fascinated, as colour reutrned to her skin, and she breathed. Her golden eyes opening, brimming with life.

Ikuto thought she couldn't be more beautiful.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amu woke from darkness. Her eyes searched for any light she could find. She noticed two shining orbs in the dark, and realised with happiness who it was.

Her dear villain.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you **Magical girl4** for pointing out the tought mistake, I think I fixed it now... as for the continuation of the story...well I intended it to be a one-shot, because it was based on a poem I wrote...but if anyone wishes to continue they can, I just ask to give me some credit**...and Amu is glad in the end that it's Ikuto who woke her up, saved her from darkness that Tadase put her into**...so yeah if it wasn't clear, sorry about that...that's all

Kuroneko :3


End file.
